


Summer Dumps

by colorfulwatcher



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Song Fic #14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8822272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulwatcher/pseuds/colorfulwatcher
Summary: Yuto is feeling down over his rejection and Serena decides to comfort him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, the anime has been doing some parallels for these two in the Ending and a clip from the new Episode. I told myself if that happened again I would make something for this ship and what just happened to come my way....
> 
> "Summertime Sadness" by Lana Del Rey for this one.

Yuto stood leaning against a tree with his eyes closed. The grass around his feet at a short length that barely reached his ankles. 

 

“She’s late.” Yuto commented. Just as he said that he felt the shuffling of the grass around the area. He opened his eyes to see Serena looking at him with her serious light green eyes.

 

“I made it here didn’t I?” Serena responded boldly to his earlier comment. Yuto pouted as if he found the words unbelievable. But she had a point so he would let it slide. Yuto slid down to sit against the tree, his back receiving some of the small barks from his push and he slumped down. Serena sat down next to him against the tree. 

 

“If the heat is getting to you, then change your clothes.” Serena scolded him. It was known that black would absorb the heat much faster than any color. Yuto wore a lot of black so it would be no surprise if the summer heat was getting to him.

 

“I’ll live.” Yuto replied calmly. It was not as if the heat bothered him more than the cold shivers of the sadness he was feeling. Serena did not agree with his statement and turned to face away from him.

 

“If you’re going to continue your self-pitying like this, you won’t make it a day.” Serena snarked. 

 

“To make it through a day is considered a miracle by some.” Yuto responded with his own snark. Serena punched him lightly in the head with her right hand. Yuto looked at her and could feel her concern for him hidden in those serious eyes. 

 

“If I punch you hard enough it might feel like eternity.” Serena snipped. Yuto lowered his eyelids at her, annoyed by her action. Serena removed her fist from his head and opened her palm toward him. 

 

“Come on.” Serena told him offering her hand for him to take. Yuto looked at the offer questioningly.

 

“Your slumping mood won’t get better by lying down here.” Serena said. Yuto looked away as he remembered what had caused the sadness in the first place. He still could not believe that she had rejected him after everything he went through to ask her out. He felt a fist hit him lightly in the head and turned, annoyed by the girl who looked just as annoyed as him.

 

“I can keep doing this until the night falls in the area.” Serena said as she lightly patted him in the head again. Yuto knew the girl was stubborn when it came to making a decision.

 

“Very well.” Yuto responded as he placed his right hand on top of hers that rested in their head. Serena gave a small smile at finally getting through to him. She stood up pulling Yuto with her arm as he stood and let go. Serena and Yuto walked to the streets side by side. Their feet hitting the black concrete as the sun was starting to set. Serena eyed Yuto and could still feel that he was upset.

 

“Yo.” Serena called out to him. Yuto turned his head to her and he was surprised when he felt skin touching his forehead area as Serena’s face was pressed against his. Yuto could see those emerald eyes closer and finally saw the concern showing in them. 

 

“Just because you got rejected by someone does not mean you have to be slumping all day.” Serena said as she distanced herself. Yuto could tell she was trying to comfort him.

 

“You’re worse than Shun in the comforting department.” Yuto commented. Serena turned at him with angry eyes.

 

“Am I?” Serena asked. Yuto felt something was off and was surprised when she quickly pressed against him, her lips on his.

 

‘What?’ Yuto thought astounded by the new sensation he was feeling on his skin. Serena then pulled away, leaving a confounded Yuto looking at her oddly.

 

“Tch! It always works with other girls.” Serena said in a bitter tone as she looked to her right, away from him. Yuto could see a light blush appear on her cheeks and… Was she? 

 

“Are you into me?” Yuto asked. Serena turned to him with an irritated look and Yuto could feel her unheard ‘Ain’t it obvious?’. Yuto placed his right hand against his mouth where he had felt her lips moments ago. 

 

“You should pay attention to those near you!” Serena shouted before she started stomping away from him, leaving Yuto behind. Yuto over his fluster went to follow her. 

 

“How can you just...?” Yuto started.

 

“I just wanted a freaking kiss! At least that would be enough!” Serena shouted as she turned to face him. She placed her right hand lightly over her chest as she looked at the floor. Yuto sighed, already knowing what she was feeling too well, similar to his earlier slump. He brought his right hand closer to her own and lightly gripped it.

 

“I’m not mad. I’m just… Why?” Yuto comforted her. Serena laughed amused at his question.

 

“Why? Did you even understand yours for her?” Serena asked rhetorically. Yuto turned his head away. No, he didn’t understand his attraction for her. It was just something he accepted before she had rejected his feelings. Serena’s fingers clawed into his own gripping the hand as she looked at him with a smile.

 

“Looks like we both got our own dumps.” Serena said. Yuto gave a small laugh.

 

“I wouldn’t say that.” Yuto said surprising Serena. Serena felt as Yuto kissed her. 

 

‘Annoying!’ Serena thought before she melted into the kiss. Such was the end of both of their summertime sadness slumps.

**Author's Note:**

> *listens* 'Kiss me hard before you go'. If it weren't for those lyrics I would just have had them none kissing. Yet another catchy song I used to have in my head.


End file.
